The Old Test
by Starshower
Summary: Sakura runs away after a fight with Syaoran and runs into an old enemy of Syaoran's, who decides to use her as a pawn for revenge on Syaoran. DISCONTINUED. PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer = I do not own Card Captor Sakura at all, although I wish I did. I do own Kyron Ubuto but I don;t like him, so you can have him if you want. I'm not making any money off of this, so don't sue me.  
  
  
The Old Test.  
  
Chapter One.  
  
Sakura ran blindly down the alleyway, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
'Why? Why did he have to do that to me?' She wondered.   
She had finally told him how she felt, how much she cared about him, and he had laughed in her face. Told her she meant nothing to him. That she would never mean anything to anyone. That she was stupid.  
And she had believed him.  
And so she had run away, taking only her Clow Key and the clothes on her back. She had no idea where she was going, but she had left anyway.  
Sakura slowed to a stop, and leant against a wall for support.  
"Why, Syaoran?" she whispered. "I loved you. How could you do that to me?"  
"How could you do that to me?" asked a mocking voice from behind her.  
Sakura spun around to see a man behind her, with a twisted smile across his face. He looked about 18 or so, only a few years older then her. He had dark hair, and darker eyes, with a look in them that Sakura didn't like. He was blocking the exit and entrance of the alleyway, and Sakura couldn't get out.  
"I hope it is Syaoran Li you're talking about." He said.  
Sakura backed away, slowly. "Who are you?" she asked.  
"Me?" he asked, mocking her question. "My name is Kyron. Kyron Ubuto." He smiled at her, a smile that filled her with dread. "And you, my dear, are staying with me, until your Syaoran comes to find you."   
Before Sakura could react, Kyron before her had brought a small brick down on her head. Sakura tried to cry out, but before she could, the man hit her again, and Sakura collapsed into unconsciousness.  
  
When Sakura awoke, she was lying on a bed in what could only be an abandoned bomb shelter. Grey brick walls were on all sides, and there was only one door, a large metal one, that Sakura was sure her captor thought she wouldn't be able to leave.  
But she was almost positive that Kyron hadn't counted on her being a Clow Mistress. A Card Captor.  
She slowly got up, her head throbbing in pain, and began to explore her surroundings.  
"Good morning, Miss Kinomoto." Said a vaguely familiar voice.  
Sakura turned slowly, knowing that she would be rewarded with lots of pain if she moved any quicker, to see Kyron Ubuto.  
"How do you know my name?" Sakura asked.  
"I know a lot about you, Sakura - may I call you Sakura?"  
Sakura just glared, not answering.  
"As I was saying, Sakura, I know a lot about you. I know your age, your father's name, and your brother's name. I know your mother is dead. You name it, I know it.  
"What's my best friend's name." Sakura asked, glaring defiantly at her captor.  
Kyron just smiled. "Tomoyo." He said.  
"What do you want with me?" Sakura asked, taking a step back to the bed.  
"I want Syaoran Li. you're my ticket to getting him."  
"Why?" Sakura asked, still puzzled.  
"Because he stole my chance from me." Kyron said, sighing. "We came from the same clan, in Hong Kong. We were both chosen to do a test to see who became the representative to come to here to capture... something. He cheated and won."  
"Capture what?" Sakura asked, knowing the answer.  
"Nothing you would know about." Kyron snarled.  
"The Clow Cards?" Sakura asked. Kyron looked surprised.  
"What would you know about them?" he asked.  
"I know all about them. I'm the Card Captor." Sakura gasped and covered her mouth.  
"You're the Clow Mistress, are you?" Kyron asked, smiling. "I had heard she was pretty, not beautiful."  
Sakura blushed. "I'm not as pretty as Tomoyo." She said.  
"Nonsense." Kyron said, following her over to the bed. Sakura backed up, terrified of the look on his face, and angry with herself for the slip that had given away the only advantage she may have had over him.  
"I think I am going to get my revenge on Li, whether or not he comes." Kyron said quietly  
"What do you mean, whether he comes or not?" Sakura asked.  
"I sent word to the clan. Li's betrothed will get the message to him."  
"Meilin?" Sakura asked quietly.  
Kyron smiled. "I take it you've met her."  
Sakura nodded in affirmation. "What are you going to do with me until he comes?" she asked, changing the subject and not looking him in the eye.  
Kyron smiled a wicked smile, which made Sakura shudder with fright. "I'm sure I can think of something I can do to pass the time." He told her.  
"No..." Sakura whispered. Kyron just leaned over and ran a finger through her waist length hair. It had been bound in a long braid when she had left home, but it was now untied, loose around her face. Sakura recoiled in disgust when Kyron's hand caressed her face.  
"Oh yes, Sakura." Kyron breathed, leaning down and kissing her.   
Sakura felt his lips on hers, and was shocked to find that they were soft. He kissed her softly but intensely, not pressuring her, just playing with her, teasing her.   
Sakura pulled away, wiping her mouth in disgust.   
"Leave me alone." She said forcefully. "If you touch me again..." she trailed off, unable to think of a good enough threat.  
He touched her again, running a finger across her face. "What were you saying?"   
Sakura didn't say anything, but pushed him away. "Just leave me alone." She whispered again.  
Kyron laughed, but got up anyway. "I'll be back later, with food. Don't try to use your magic to escape, Sakura. You won't get far."   
"I don't have my wand." Sakura lied.  
Kyron smiled. "A pity. I looked forward to seeing what the fabled Clow Mistress could do." He turned around and left, unlocking the door, which was about 3 inches thick.   
Kyron locked the door behind him, calling into the room, "now, don't you go anywhere. I haven't finished with you yet." His mocking laughter reverberated around the room.  
Sakura sighed, standing up. "I have to get out of here." She said out loud.  
  
Syaoran got off the phone, frowning to himself. Sakura was missing, and her brother Touya, blamed him. She had been gone for 3 days now. Syaoran wasn't worried when he heard that Sakura had come home crying. Touya said that she had left a note, saying she was staying over at Tomoyo's house for a couple of nights, but when Touya went to pick her up, Tomoyo said she had never been there. He hoped nothing had happened to her, he couldn't bare it if something had.   
He knew that what he had said to her had hurt her, but it was necessary. His clan had forbidden any relationship between him and the Card Mistress, after Meilin had told the clan elders that he loved Sakura.  
Suddenly, the phone rang again. Syaoran hurried over to it, hoping it was good news on Sakura, or even better, Sakura herself. If it was, he would say sorry, and explain.  
"Hai?" he answered.  
"Syaoran?" asked a familiar voice. Meilin.  
"What do you want, Meilin?" Syaoran asked coldly.  
"Syaoran, please don't be mad..." Meilin began, but Syaoran cut her off.  
"Look, Meilin, I don't have time for this. Sakura's missing, and I have to help find her, or so her brother says." Syaoran said.  
"Syaoran, we know where she is."  
"You... you what?"   
"You remember Kyron, don't you? Kyron Ubuto?"  
Syaoran's heart froze, and he didn't answer.  
"Syaoran? Are you there?" Meilin's voice came over the telephone, worried and caring.  
"Yes. Yes, I'm here." Syaoran said, his voice sounding distant. "What about Ubuto?"  
"I'm sorry, Syaoran. He's..." Meilin said, but again, Syaoran cut her off, finishing her sentence.  
"He's got Sakura." He stated.  
"Yes. He wants you, Syaoran." Meilin told him. "He's holding her hostage."  
"If he's even touched her..." Syaoran trailed off, allowing Meilin's mind to wonder about what Syaoran would do to Kyron Ubuto if he had touched Sakura. "What does he want me to do?"  
"He wants you to come, alone, to China, to redo the test that made you Card Captor when you were ten. Winner take all, including Sakura."  
Syaoran clenched his hand into a fist, and took a deep breath before speaking again. "When?"  
"A week." Meilin said. "Syaoran, the clan is doing everything possible to help..."  
"Look, Meilin, I have to go. Thanks for letting me know." Syaoran hung up on her, then immediately dialed another number.  
"Touya? I know where she is."  
  
  
There, did you like it? Please Review.  
Starshower. 


	2. Flight

Hi, everyone. Starshower here. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Here's part two of The Old Test. I hope you enjoy. Happy Reading, and don't forget to read and review.  
  
  
  
The Old Test. Part Two.  
***  
  
"You can't come!" Syaoran yelled, irritated.  
Touya stood before him with his arms folded. "I'm coming, Brat. I don't care what you say. Sakura's my sister, and I'm going to help her."  
"Look, Touya, if you come, and he finds out you've come, before we get Sakura, he'll kill her. I know him." Syaoran growled.  
"I know you know him. That's the part I don't like." Touya shot back. "If it wasn't for you, she wouldn't be in this mess."  
"Don't you think I know that???" Syaoran yelled. "Don't you think I care about what happens to her? I love her, dammit!" Syaoran looked as shocked as Touya about his outburst.   
"I...I mean...I..." Syaoran trailed off.  
"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that." Touya said, in disbelief. He shook his head to clear it. "I'm going, and nothing you say will make any difference."  
Syaoran glared at Touya before relenting. "Fine." He said. "The only reason you're coming, is because I don't want to fight about it. The longer we fight, the longer it will take to get to Sakura."  
Touya smiled. "I knew you would see it my way. Brat." He added as an afterthought.   
Syaoran groaned. 'What have I gotten myself into?' He thought.  
  
An hour later, Syaoran and Touya were in first class seats on a non-stop flight to Hong Kong. They had barely spoken to each other since leaving Japan. The silence was uncomfortable for both.   
Unable to bear it any more, Touya turned to the boy next to him. "How did you manage to get such good seats on such short notice?"  
Syaoran just shrugged. "I just told them who I was, and that I was going home."  
"You must have done more then that." Touya said. "They even arranged for a car to take us to your home."  
Syaoran moved uneasily in his chair, unwilling to tell Touya the reason for the airport's eagerness to help him. "I guess we'll find out when we get there." He finally said.  
"I guess we will." Touya replied, turning to look at the other passengers on the plane.   
The two ignored each other for the rest of the trip.  
  
"Welcome to Hong Kong. We hope you enjoyed your flight." The pretty young girl said in Chinese to Touya and Syaoran as they stepped into the Hong Kong Terminal.  
"Thank you. We had a wonderful flight." Touya replied in perfect Chinese.   
Syaoran stared at him in shock. "Since when did you know how to talk Chinese." He asked in Japanese.  
"Father made Sakura and me learn it a few years ago."   
"Oh. Okay." Syaoran replied. He spotted a flock of reporters, and ushered Touya out of the terminal.  
They got out of the airport and Syaoran hurriedly hailed a cab.  
"Wait, didn't they have a car waiting for us?" Touya asked, looking around. All he could see was a black stretch Limo, with about a hundred people around it, and red carpet leading out of airport main doors to the back seat door of the limo.  
"Hey, Brat, look at that. There must have been a celebrity on a flight today. I wonder who it was."  
"Gee I wonder." Syaoran said under his breath. Touya looked at him as if he was strange, which, according to Touya, he was.  
"What?" Touya asked.   
"Tell you later." Syaoran said, knowing full well that he wouldn't if he could help it.  
A taxi finally stopped to pick up the two, and they got in. Syaoran gave directions, much to the driver's shock and horror about having 'a celebrity in my cab.'  
Syaoran sighed and hoped the drive would soon be over.  
  
Touya stared in shock as the cab pulled into the driveway of a massive mansion.   
"THIS is your house?" Touya yelped.  
The Brat had the decency to look sheepish. "That's not my house." He said. He pointed left at an intersection, and the cab turned left. They passed a few more houses, some huge, some smaller, but all extravagantly designed. "That's my house."  
Touya gasped when he saw the house that Brat had pointed to. It was massive; easily double the size of the last house that Touya had thought belonged to his sister's friend.  
"You're joking, aren't you?" he asked.  
"Sorry." Was the reply, said with a sly smile.   
  
The guards in front of the main double mahogany doors bowed to Syaoran as he walked up to the door, opening it.   
Syaoran walked through, with his head held high, Touya trailing behind, staring in shock at the Brat's home. Why hadn't anyone ever known about his obvious wealth?  
"I am here to see my mother." Syaoran said in an arrogant voice.  
"And who might you be?" sneered another guard.  
"Who do you think I am? I am Li Syaoran, the heir of this entire estate." Syaoran said angrily.  
"Let him through." Came another voice, a female one. "I will take him to my mother. We shall see if he is really my brother."   
Touya turned to see the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had long black hair, and brown eyes. She looked about 20 years old.  
"Li Ming Zhu." Syaoran acknowledged. The girl smiled.  
"Li Syaoran." She said, mocking his tone.  
"Where is my mother?" Syaoran asked.  
"Why did you come back, if you are really Syaoran?" the girl asked, walking off. The two boys followed her.  
"Ubuto." Syaoran said simply.   
Ming Zhu stopped and she turned to face the boys. Her face fell. "Oh, that poor girl. She was the Card Captor, wasn't she?"  
"Sakura is NOT dead!" Syaoran said so loudly, he was nearly yelling.  
"Okay..." Ming Zhu said softly. She noticed Touya, her eyes widening. Syaoran noticed the direction of her gaze.  
"Ming Zhu, this is Sakura's brother, um..." Syaoran trailed off. He looked at Touya. "What's your name again?"  
"Touya." Touya said, looking at Ming Zhu. "Pleased to meet you."  
"The pleasure is mine." Ming Zhu replied, giggling and blushing slightly.  
"Oh, brother." Syaoran sighed loudly, his disgust showing. He turned to his sister. "Where is Mother?" he asked again.   
Ming Zhu looked at him. "She's with Meilin."   
"Take me to her." Syaoran commanded. Ming Zhu nodded and began to lead them down one hall after another. After about 10 minutes of walking in silence, they arrived at a large oak door, which Ming Zhu knocked on.  
"Come in." called a voice from inside.  
Ming Zhu opened the heavy door, and the three walked in.  
Touya gasped. The room was dark in colour, with blue and green drapes hung around the room. In the middle was a dark mahogany 4 posted bed, with dark blue covers and dark green drapes falling from the corners to the floor. 5 chairs sat next to the bed, with girls of varying ages sitting in 3 of them. The oldest looked around Sakura's age.  
"Who is it Ming Zhu?" asked a voice from the bed.  
"It's me, Mother. Syaoran. I've come home." Syaoran said, crossing the room quickly to embrace his mother.  
"Who is your friend, Syaoran?" asked one of the girls, giggling.  
"He's not my friend, Mei Yu." Syaoran said. "He's the Card Captor's brother. He insisted on coming."  
"Well, aren't you going to introduce us, Brother?" asked another girl.  
"Fine." Syaoran sighed. "This is my family, my mother, Li Hua, my older sister, Ming Zhu, my betrothed, Meilin, and my younger sisters, Mei Yu and Mei Zhen. Mei Yu and Mei Zhen are twins." Syaoran added to Touya. Then he turned back to his family and said, "this is Kinomoto Touya, Sakura's older brother."  
"It's my pleasure to be in the company of so many lovely ladies." Touya said politely.  
Mei Yu and Mei Zhen giggled. Syaoran sighed.  
"Mother, have you heard any more about Ubuto?"  
"When he spoke to us, Syaoran, he didn't know Sakura was the Clow Mistress." Meilin told Syaoran and Touya.  
"Why does everyone keep calling Sakura names?" Touya asked, frowning.  
"He doesn't know?" Meilin asked Syaoran, who shook his head. "How could he live in the same house as the Card Mistress, and not know. I mean, the amount of magical energy she gives out. And he even has some magical ability himself. He must be really dense."  
Touya bristled. "What do you mean? What is a Clow, and how did my sister become the mistress?"  
Syaoran's mother, Hua, began the tale. "Many years ago, an ancient magician named Clow Reed created the Clow Cards. The cards had many forms, and were very powerful. Soon they became too powerful for even Clow Reed to handle, so he sealed the magical beasts in cards, and put them in a book, giving the book a magical seal, and a guardian."  
"Yeah, some fantastic guardian. A flying yellow toy lion." Syaoran muttered under his breath. His mother shot him a lot, and Syaoran shut up, muttering an apology.  
"But the seal was broken 6 years ago...by your sister, and the magical guardian, Keroberus, gave your sister the ability to capture the cards she had accidentally let loose. We sent Syaoran to help her." Hua sent Syaoran a look that dared him to say something different, which he was tempted to do.  
"What are these...cards?" Touya asked, still confused.  
Hua opened her mouth to explain, but Syaoran cut her off.  
"Mother, may I? It would be easier to show him." Syaoran said. Hua nodded, and Syaoran turned away from his family and Touya. A white energy field appeared around him, and his clothes changed. Instead of his grey jacket and pants and white teeshirt, he was wearing a new ensemble, one of green and white. A large sword was held on his back in a sheath.  
He turned around and looked at everyone.  
Meilin clapped. "You've improved. You couldn't do that the last time I saw you." She said impressed.  
"I've had to. The last few cards appeared at bad times. I had to change quickly." Syaoran brushed the compliment aside.  
"How...how did you do that, Br..., uh, how did you do that?" Touya asked. He had been about to call Syaoran a Brat, but had decided against it, Syaoran noted, pleased.  
"Magic." Syaoran replied, drawing his sword. "Watch this." He commanded, drawing a card, and yelling, activated it.  
"Woah, what was that?" Touya asked after the lights show had finished.  
"Lightning Card." Syaoran said.  
"And my sister can do that do?"  
"Hell, yeah. She has most of the cards. There were 52 cards made, and she caught almost all of them." Syaoran said, half proudly, half jealously. "She can almost always take care of herself."   
"Syaoran, why are you here?" asked Ming Zhu.  
Syaoran frowned. "For the test to win Sakura back. Why else?"  
"No, I mean, why are you here now?" Ming Zhu clarified.  
Syaoran's frown was now matched by one on Touya's face. "What do you mean?" the boys asked together.  
Ming Zhu's face fell. "Kyron Ubuto," she began, shooting a glance at Touya, "is still in Japan, along with Sakura."  
  
***  
  
Not much Sakura in there, sorry about that. There'll be more in the next part.  
  
I am learning Chinese and got the names of Syaoran's family from my teacher.  
the meanings are:  
  
  
Mei Yu = Beautiful Jade  
Mei Zhen = Beautiful Pearl  
Ming Zhu = Bright Jewel  
Hua = Flowers   
  
The next part wont be out ofr a while, because I am going away on a school trip. See ya when it's out. R+R, Pleeeease!!!!  
Starshower. 


	3. Escape....

Hey, I'm finally back. Sorry it's taken me so long to get this part out, but I finally managed it. I had horrible writer's block, and it took me ages to get over it. The Old Test is finally back!   
Major thanks to everyone who reviewed, and please continue to do so. Comments and critism are welcome, hell i dont even mind getting flames! (much)   
I will try to get the next part out soon, but dont count on anything for a while, because I have end-of-year, Yr 11 exams coming up, in 6 subjects! I'm stressed!   
  
Disclaimer: I own Kyron, like usual, and I own Rikai, but i doubt he'll make any more appearences. I do not own Sakura, or anyone else. dont sue, cos one of the subjects I'm taking an exam for is Legal Studies, so I know about it.   
  
P.S. can someone help me? Where in Japan is Tomoeda supposed to be? email me at bdash@chariot.net.au with the answer if you know. Please?   
  
  
enough of my rambles, on with the story!   
  
  
The Old Test.   
Part 3.   
  
Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated.   
"O key of Clow, power of magic, power of light," She chanted. "Surrender the wand, the force ignite. Release!"   
The key went through the familiar change into her long wand, which Sakura grasped in her hand.   
"Erase, remove the door so that I can leave!" she commanded, drawing a card.   
Less then a minute later, Sakura was free.   
  
Sakura walked quickly down a main street, frantically looking for someone to help her. But she didn't know anyone; she couldn't be sure who was working for the arrogant jerk that had kidnapped her, and who actually thought that she wouldn't escape. So she didn't talk to anyone. She looked everywhere for some sign, some monument that would let her know where she was. She could be in Taiwan for all she knew. She knew she was still around the Asian continent, because of the mass of Asians that she saw. She was fairly sure that she was still in Japan, though, because of the amount of Japanese that she heard while she moved around. But Japan was huge, and she could be anywhere. She turned down a side street, with a lot of small tourist shops lining one side.   
There was one shop, an information desk type shop. That was perfect, Sakura thought happily. She could find out where she was, and find out how far to home, and maybe even book a train to get home.   
Elated at the thought, Sakura skipped into the information shop.   
"May I help you?" asked the cute young man at the front counter.   
Sakura smiled politely at him. "Yes, can you tell me how far it is to Tomoeda?"   
The man frowned. "Yes, but I'll have to look it up." He suddenly smiled again. "Please take a seat over there, and I'll be right with you." He pointed at a group of tables and chairs.   
"Thank you." Sakura replied, walking over and sitting in a pink covered chair.   
The man disappeared, and Sakura looked around her surroundings nervously.   
About 5 minutes later, the man came back. He sat across from her, on a green chair.   
"Okay, now, Miss..." he began.   
"Sakura." Sakura told him. He smiled.   
"Miss Sakura, I'm Rikai." He paused, looked at her. "Forgive me for saying so, Miss Sakura, but aren't you a little young to be in Tokyo alone?"   
Sakura bristled. "I'm 16," She defended herself, "and I was visiting a friend, but I fell asleep on the train and missed my stop. I need to get back to Tomoeda." She quickly invented.   
"Oh." Rikai said. He produced a bunch of maps. "This is where we are." He pointed to a spot on the map. With his other hand, he pointed at a point elsewhere on the map. "And this is Tomoeda."   
Sakura's eyes widened. At least she was still on the same island. But it would be like going from one side of America to the middle of the country.   
"Okay." Sakura said, a little disappointed. "Do you know how I can get there?" she asked Rikai, putting her traditional smile back on her face.   
Rikai stared at her for a second, before looking back at the map. "Well, if you get the train from here," Rikai pointed out a spot on a map of Tokyo, "it will take you to here," he pointed again, on a larger map, "and then you can change to a bus, which should take you pretty close to Tomoeda. You could get someone to pick you up from there." Rikai explained. Sakura nodded.   
"Well, I'd better get started." Sakura said, standing up. "Thank you for your help." She bowed politely.   
Rikai suddenly stood up, and clutched her arm. "Wait." He said.   
Sakura looked at him, and he let go of her arm quickly and blushed slightly.   
"Sorry, but, it's my job to help you with everything I can. I can help you book a train, and then the connecting bus if you like." He offered.   
Sakura smiled warmly at him. "Oh, thank you." She said happily. She had been wondering how she was going to book a train. "May I call my father to tell him where I am?" she asked.   
Rikai nodded. "Follow me please." He said. Sakura nodded and Rikai led her down a hallway in the back of the building. There was a desk with 3 chairs around it, and a phone on the desk.   
"I'll be back in a minute, I just need to get the price guides." Rikai said, turning to leave. "Why don't you call your father?"   
Sakura nodded and Rikai smiled and left, closing the door.   
Sakura was startled to hear the click of a lock, and ran to the door.   
"Rikai?" she called. "Why did you lock the door?"   
"I did?" Rikai's surprised voice came drifting through the door. "I'm sorry." He apologised, trying the lock. "I don't have a key, but I'll get Akara, she should have one." He told her in a soothing voice. "Don't worry, I'll be back in a minute. Just call your father, alright?"   
Sakura called back okay, and then she heard Rikai's footsteps as he left in search of a key.   
"I have a bad feeling about this." Sakura mumbled to herself. She sat down at the desk, and looked around. The black phone was just waiting for her, and she decided to use it. Placing the headset to her ear, Sakura was startled to hear no dial tone.   
The phone didn't work. (A.N.: like you didn't see that coming!)   
Confused, and slightly scared, Sakura replaced the headset and picked it up again, with the same results.   
Nothing.   
A sound alerted Sakura to something going on outside, and she strained to hear the voices talking in low voices on the other side of the door.   
One of them was Rikai, and the other one was familiar, but Sakura couldn't tell where from.   
"She's in there, Sir, trying to contact her family." Rikai said.   
"well, she wont have much luck. Well done. You'll be rewarded for your help to us." The stranger said.   
Sakura drew in a sharp breath, recognising the voice. "Kyron." She whispered to herself.   
As if on cue, the door opened and Rikai entered, followed by her worst nightmare, Kyron Ubuto. As Kyron spotted her, a huge smile lit up his face.   
"Sakura! Dad and I were so worried!" he turned to Rikai, "thank you for finding my baby sister."   
"It was no problem, mister." Rikai said, looking between the two, seemingly noticing the frightened glances Sakura kept shooting Kyron.   
"Come along, Sakura." Kyron said, reaching out to grasp her wrist. She yanked it out of his grasp, and took a few steps back.   
"You're not my brother." She said, her voice breaking slightly.   
"Sakura, we've been through this." Kyron told her softly. He turned to Rikai. "You'll have to excuse her. She is technically right, she's my adoptive sister. A few months ago, her father and brother were killed in an accident. She was the only survivor. She has moments where she forgets and believes that they are still alive, where she forgets that my family adopted her." Kyron sighed, as if in sorrow. "It hurts, but we do our best."   
Sakura stared in shock at Kyron, shaking her head and mouthing silently. Her family wasn't dead, they were alive, in Tomoeda, and she had to get there.   
Kyron turned back to Sakura. "Sakura, Dad and I have been searching the city for a few hours, looking for you. I can't believe you ran away again. Come on." He held his hand out again. When Sakura hesitated, Kyron opened his jacket and Sakura could see a gun holstered there. He indicated at Rikai, and then at his gun, and Sakura saw the threat for what it was. Kyron would kill Rikai if Sakura didn't go quietly.   
Cursing herself for her weakness, for not wanting anyone else to be harmed, Sakura meekly followed Kyron out of the information centre, and into a black van.   
One good thing did come out of all of this, Sakura thought wirily as Kyron threw her into the back, and climbed in after her. At least I found out where I am.   
"I told you to stay!" Kyron snarled, viciously striking her across the face. "I told you, you wont escape from me. Not now, not ever."   
When Sakura didn't answer, he grew angry. Her silent treatment was getting on his nerves. He kicked her in the ribs, and she gasped in pain, tears in her eyes, but still didn't answer. He smirked.   
"I promised Li I would return you, but I never said anything about returning you unharmed."   
  
  
  
Ohh, He's mean! The keyboard took control, i hadnt meant for him to be such a bastard. oh well.   
like always. R+R   
  
Bye for now,   
Starshower!!!


	4. Thrown Into The Mix...

THE OLD TEST.  
PART 4  
  
BY Starshower  
  
  
Hey, sorry this took so long to get out. Me + Exams = Stress = no stories. WAAAAH  
  
Disclaimer: Dont own (wish I did) Dont sue (trust me, you wont get anything)  
  
This is for everyone who reviewed, and told me to get more out. I hope this meets your standards, and if it doesnt, I'm sure you'll tell me.  
  
On with the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kyron looked at his prey with glee. It wouldn't be long now. He smiled as Sakura glared up at him, from her spot huddled up against a wall. Dark bruises covered her arms and lower legs, and the right side of her face. He had been beating her on and off for 2 days now and her sprit was almost broken. It was fun but it was getting tiresome now. She had stopped fighting back, except for small, rare occasions that disappeared almost as soon as they had appeared.  
A sudden smile lit up his face, as he looked at Sakura. She glared back at him, her gaze never wavering as he quickly walked to a drawer. Opening it, he pulled out a white sheet, and tore it into several strips. Carrying three of them, he walked up to his prisoner and placed one rag in her mouth, tying it at the back of her head.  
With the others he bound her wrists and ankles tightly, and then tied the ends together, leaving her lying on her side, bound in a way so she couldn't move.  
Still smiling at her, Kyron caressed her face his hand moving softly over her bruises before trailing his hand down past her neck. Her eyes widened in fear, then relaxed as his hand stopped at her neck.  
With one swift and smooth movement, Kyron ripped the necklace from her neck, snapping the chain that held her Key of Clow.  
Dangling it from his wrist, he walked over to the other side of the room and pulled a mobile phone from inside his jacket.  
Kyron swung the key around in the air as he dialled and he smirked at Sakura as someone answered. "Tomoyo Daidouji?"  
  
  
Tomoyo was sitting at home, worrying about her best friend. Sakura had been missing for a few days now. Touya and Syaoran had called her from Hong Kong, telling her their latest news - they didn't have Sakura. But they weren't coming back to Tomoeda because they would just have to leave again. In a few days, the test was supposed to happen, and that was supposed to happen in some secluded forest in the middle of China.  
Tomoyo sighed. She just wished she could do something to help her friend. Kero, unknown to both Syaoran and Touya, had gone to China with the boys, hiding himself in Touya's suitcase. But here she was, at home and helpless. She had done all she could, sending most of her bodyguards off to look for the missing girl, but her mother had demanded that at least three of them stay with her.  
The phone rang, startling Tomoyo out of her self induced misery, and Tomoyo got up to answer it.   
"Hello?" she asked, and politely waited for the other person to answer.  
"Tomoyo Daidouji?"   
"Yes, who's this?"  
"I'm... a friend." The male voice came over the phone.  
"Of who's?" Tomoyo asked suspiciously.  
"Sakura's." he said.  
"Where is she?"  
"She's okay." The guy tried to assure her. "I need your help."  
"My help?" Tomoyo said sceptically.  
"Yeah, I was helping the guy who took her, but I want out."  
"What do you want my help for?" Tomoyo asked, her tone guarded.  
"I want you to get me a new identity." He told her. "In return, I'll help you rescue Sakura."  
There was a pause on the phone as Tomoyo considered the offer. On one hand, he might be faking, but on the other hand, it was the best chance of finding Sakura any of them had.  
That made up her mind. If she helped this guy, she would actually be doing something to find Sakura, not just sitting down, doing nothing.  
"I'll meet you." She said firmly, her voice not conveying the fear she felt.  
"In the town mall, in two hours?" he asked, hurriedly.  
"I'll be there." She promised.  
"Come alone." He whispered. "I have to go, he's coming."  
The phone went dead.  
Tomoyo hung the phone back up, and sat back, deep in thought. What had she just done, agreeing to meet with one of the guys who had kidnapped Sakura? Then she realised, in shock, that the guy hadn't even given her his name, or told her what he looked like. How the hell was she going to find him?  
  
  
Tomoyo walked nervously down the main street of Tomoeda's mall, looking all around her for the person she was supposed to meet. She wished they had arranged this better, but it was too late now.  
Tomoyo glanced at the watch she wore on her right wrist. It was ten past two. She was supposed to meet her contact to Sakura ten minutes ago, but so far, they hadn't found each other.  
Just as she had thought that, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder, and jumped.  
"I'm sorry." The person apologised. "I didn't mean to startle you."  
Tomoyo got a good look at him. He was a couple of years older then her, with black hair, that fell just above his eyes, but long at the back, tied into a small ponytail. He wore a loose fitting black jacket over a very dark blue shirt and black jeans. And he was extremely good looking.  
While she was observing him, the man was doing the same to her, taking in the black hair, which now fell to her knees, and her once sparkling eyes, which were now ringed in black shadows.  
"Tomoyo Daidouji?" he questioned.   
Tomoyo looked up at him in shock. How did he know her name? She thought to herself.  
"I spoke to you earlier, and Sakura told me that you were the best person to call for help." He said.  
Tomoyo stared at him in confusion, before politely asked, "pardon?"  
"You asked me how I knew your name and I told you." He explained.   
"I said that out loud?" Tomoyo said, mortified.  
He nodded.  
"Sorry."  
"Don't worry about it." He said smiling at her.  
"You know where Sakura is?" she asked, drawing her gaze away from his eyes.  
He nodded again. "Yes. I'll take you to her, but you have to promise you'll be quiet, and not listen to what Sakura says. Kyron used a drug on her, that makes her think everyone is the bad guy."  
Tomoyo nodded, understanding.   
"Let's go."  
  
  
Sakura sat, tied up, against a chair. She had bruises covering most of her body, and the ropes were so tight they were cutting off her circulation. She was gagged, and dressed only in a very, very short, pale blue dress, with her hair done in curls, like a little girl.  
She had heard Kyron half of the phone call to Tomoyo, and had guessed his intentions.   
Two hostages were better then one.   
She wondered what Eriol was going to do about it, because everyone knew, except for Tomoyo, that Eriol was in love with the black haired girl.   
She also wondered what Yukito, or more specifically, Yue, was going to do, when the girls were rescued.   
Before Kyron had left, he had told her, not in words exactly, that she would have company soon, and she was pretty sure, after their phone call, that it would be Tomoyo.  
Right before he had left, he had tied her up in the chair, then given her a vicious punch to the face, knocking her into the wall behind her and making her pass out, so she had no idea of how long he had been gone.  
Suddenly, the door opened and Sakura whipped her head around to look.  
Tomoyo ran in, immediately running up to her friend, and loosening the ties.  
"Sakura, are you okay?" Tomoyo asked.   
Sakura mumbled something through her gag, but Tomoyo got the message and undid it.   
"Tomoyo, whatever Kyron told you, it was a lie." Sakura told her. "He's using us both for hostages now."  
"What? Sakura, I'm here to rescue you, with the help of..." she trailed off, realising she didn't know the man's name.  
"I believe the name you're looking for, Miss Daidouji, is Kyron Ubuto." Said Kyron standing to block the doorway.  
"you bastard." Sakura hissed. "Why'd you bring her into this? She doesn't even know about Clow."  
Tomoyo caught the look Sakura sent her, and adopted a blank, puzzled look on her face.  
"You know what they say." Kyron shrugged. "If you play with fire, you're gonna get burned." He fixed Sakura with a steely gaze. "Or, in this case, you're gonna get someone you care about burned."  
With that, he stepped out of the room, locking it again.   
"This time, Clow Mistress, you don't have your key to escape."  
Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other, a single thought running through both their minds. 'How the hell are we going to get out of this.  
  
  
  
  
Next part done!!!!!!!   
I'm happy!  
Please, please please, review.   
The parts of this, and of Fighting the Future should be coming out quicker, because I am offically on holidays now.  
once again, please review and mega thanks to everyone who has reviewed.  
Ja ne,   
Starshower. 


	5. Poor, Poor Meilin...

Hi, Starshower here. Sorry this took so long to get out, but I've been busy. And sorry it's so short. Oh, well, here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognise. Pity, isn't it?  
  
***  
  
Li Meilin tensed as the phone rang. On the second ring, she picked it up.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" she answered.  
  
"Li Meilin." Said the computer voice.  
  
"Ye..." she began to say but, the computerised voice continued. It reminded Meilin of an answering machine.  
  
"This is Ubuto. The ransom has been doubled. For this reason." The voice paused, and another voice came on. Sakura's, pleading for help. Then it sounded like Sakura was pulled away, and another familiar voice came through the phone.  
  
"Tomoyo..." Meilin breathed, wondering how Syaoran and everyone else would take this.  
  
"I want five million American dollars in cash. For each. In separate suitcases. I'm sure your fiance can afford it."  
  
The phone went dead as soon as the last word was said. No time for Meilin to contact anyone, or to get a trace.  
  
She wondered, not for the first time, how Ubuto had managed to get the number to her private phone. Not even Syaoran had the direct number, she had only gotten it installed when her boyfriend, who the clan elders didn't know about, had asked for a way to contact her, without having to go through all of the guards.  
  
Meilin frowned, suddenly. Her boyfriend, Akira, had been visiting family friends in America for the past week, a little more actually. And come to think of it, Akira had seemed very interested in why they couldn't be seen in public, and when he found out the reason, he was intent on finding out all about Syaoran. She had told him all about Sakura's boyfriend, Sakura herself, and everyone in Tomoeda, but it never occurred to her, that Akira might be...  
  
Meilin shook her head. No. Akira couldn't be Ubuto. They had nothing in common. Akira was sweet and cute and kind and he loved her.  
  
A tear slipped from her eye as she realised what he could be doing.  
  
"NO." she said out loud. "I'm not going to think bad of him. There had to be another way that Ubuto got my phone number. He can't be Akira. I refuse to believe it! I..."  
  
Meilin stopped, shocked. She had been about to admit, to herself, for the first time, that she loved Akira. Then she smiled.  
  
'I love him. Love goes past everything. If it is him, which I doubt' she thought, 'I love him anyway. I'll stand by him, as long as...' she gulped. The outcome of this battle between Ubuto and Syaoran would most likely end in death. She didn't want to lose either of them, if Akira was Ubuto.  
  
Then she sighed and stood up. She would have to tell everyone of this new development. Suddenly a smile broke through, as she thought of telling Eriol that Tomoyo was with Ubuto. The reincarnation of Clow would be furious.  
  
Suddenly, she was startled to hear yells, three of them. Recognising two of the yells – Syaoran's and Touya's – Meilin raced downstairs. She vaguely recalled hearing the third yell, but couldn't place it, until she got downstairs, and saw the scene.  
  
Touya was staring in shock at Syaoran, who was glaring at a small floating creature, who was glaring right back at Syaoran. The creature looked like a yellow teddy bear.  
  
Kero.  
  
"Kero?" Meilin asked, in a shocked voice. "What are you doing here?"  
  
The bear turned, and Meilin was looking into the worried face of Keroberos, the guardian of the Sun.  
  
"Little Girl!" Kero said happily, using his old nickname for the black haired girl.  
  
"Kero. Don't." Meilin said shortly.  
  
"Meilin, what's wrong?" Syaoran asked, seeing her face.  
  
"In a sec. Kero, what are you doing here?"  
  
Kero had the decency to look sheepish. "I...uh, hid in Touya's suitcase, and tagged along."  
  
"Kero!" Meilin said in an exasperated tone. "You could have done better in Tomoeda."  
  
"Wh...what are you talking about, Meilin?" Syaoran asked, sensing something deeper.  
  
"Tomoyo's missing."  
  
"Yeah, we know that." Syaoran said. "I got a call from Eriol. He said that Tomoyo was really upset over Sakura, and had run away."  
  
"He was wrong." Meilin said. "Kyron has them both now. And he's demanding more. Five million dollars for each." Meilin briefly considered telling them about Akira, but at that moment, Ming Zhu, Mei Yu and Mei Zhen ran in. Meilin held her tongue. She was probably wrong anyway. It wouldn't be good to make them worry over something that she wasn't even sure about, especially with all that was going on.  
  
Ming Zhu looked around the room. She and her sisters had come running in when they heard the yells, one of anger and one of fear, both mixed with surprise. Ming Zhu stared at Kero, before turning to her brother.  
  
"Who, or what, is that?" she asked pointing at Kero. The flying teddy bear flew up to her.  
  
"I am Keroberos, guardian beast of the seal." It said proudly.  
  
"Well, if this isn't a regular get together." Said a new voice. Everyone stared around in shock looking for where the voice had come, but there was no one in the room but the seven of them.  
  
Suddenly, the large, widescreen TV, with satellite hook up turned itself on, and after a few seconds of static, a grinning face came on. Meilin gasped, covering her mouth with her hands in shock.  
  
It was Akira!  
  
"The guardian beast, the top female martial artist in China, the heir of the Li clan, the physic elder brother of the Clow Mistress," the person on the TV turned his gaze on Meilin. "And the girlfriend of Akira Ubuto. My twin brother. I thank you, Miss Li, for your help in finding out just who would cause the most emotional pain to both your fiancee, and also to the reincarnation of Clow."  
  
Meilin stared at him in shock. "h..how?"  
  
"I had your phone calls with my brother tapped. And I found your phone number in his diary. Once again I thank you." He turned to Syaoran. "Li, I want my money within two days, or I'll kill both girls. I'll give you further instructions on where to leave it later. Bye bye."  
  
The face disappeared, and the screen returned to static.  
  
"What have I done?" Meilin moaned.  
  
***  
  
That's it for now. Please R+R.  
  
P.s. I need a beta reader. Anyone wanna help? If you do, email me at bdash@chariot.net.au 


End file.
